Core D, the Virology/Cancer Core, will provide high level virology and genotyping expertise to the member of the CFAR. The aims of the Core are as follows: 1. To provide laboratory support for basic AIDS research among CFAR investigators at UNC, Family Health International, and the Research Triangle Institute by providing a high level of expertise in state of the art technologies for culturing and quantitating relevant viruses and for genotyping viral and cellular genomes; 2. To serve as a repository for the short-term and long-term storage of biological specimens (peripheral blood mononuclear cells, plasma, serum, CSF, genital secretions, lymph nodes, etc.) for CFAR investigators; 3. To provide laboratory data to the Clinical/Behavioral Core for CFAR investigators; 4. To train infectious disease and clinical microbiology fellows, and foreign scientists in BSL3 procedures and HIV quantitation techniques.